omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Asura (Samurai Shodown)
Character Synopsis Asura (アスラ, Asura), or Asra, is the main protagonist in the game Samurai Shodown 64: Warriors Rage. He is a being who has a long-standing conflict with Yuga the Destroyer, who wreaks havoc in order to bring about "the unification of this world and the Netherworld". Yuga imprisoned Asura in the Netherworld due to it's immense fear of Asura. But this only to proved to be futile as Asura broke free and slayed Yuga in their final confrontation. Character''' Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C '| '''2-B Verse: 'Samurai Shodown '''Name: '''Asura '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Demon, Supreme Ruler of the Makai, Betrayer of the Gods, One Winged Death God '''Special Abilities: '''Super Human Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation (His presence can cause storms of many varieties like lightning storms. He also drops the temperature to seemingly to freezing weather from his presence alone), Dark Energy Manipulation (He has full control over many types of dark energies able to bend them to his will and use them without limit), Dark Lightning Manipulation (Asura can create and manipulate the destructive power of dark lightning and use it to turn his foes into ashes), Soul Manipulation (Asura can see and feel the souls of his opponents and can actively destroy more than one soul instantly), Soul Anchoring (Asura is immune to any form of attack aimed for his soul. Soul manipulation doesn't work on him as Yuga a being who could harm, absorb, and destroy souls along with more failed to do any of these things as asura was unaffected), Temporal Lock (Asura is immune to any time based abilities thrown his way. As he was able to move through Yuga's time stop, along with yuga's speeding and slowing down of time. He's even hinted at not being phased by Saiki's erasure of the timeline that caused Asura's universe to be wiped from existence), Space Manipulation (Asura can manipulate space when he travels in between universes or dimensions, it's unknown if he can attack with space), Dimensional Slicing (With a single swing of his scythe Asura can cut Dimensional Tears into existence of varying sizes that can bifurcate his foes. This also causes great distortions to the dimensional barriers the effects and power of this are even greater when he powers up skyrocketing to unknown levels), Dimensional Travel (Asura can travel in between dimensions freely), Universal Travel (Asura like Nakoruru can travel between universes), Illusion Awareness (Asura is completely immune to illusions due to his constant awareness of reality and more), Weapon Mastery, Poison Manipulation (His arrows that he can summon at will contain a demonic poison that spreads through his foes body), Life Drain (He has the ability to drain the life from his foes and apply it to himself to heal), Regeneration (Unknown levels), Darkness Manipulation (Asura can create and manipulate darkness for various energy based attacks, ambushes, and more), Absolute Darkness (Asura can create a dark void that covers an entire area or more in nothing but absolute darkness. Dulling and possibly negating his foes senses. Possibly may have more effects), Shadow Manipulation (Asura can manipulate his shadow to attack his foes and drag them into an unknown dimension where the dimension is destroyed with his foes inside), Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 9), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universal Level '(Asura was vastly superior to Yuda who had the ability to merge universes and who could warp and bend reality by powering up. Asura was also stated by 7 deities who each ruled and controlled a universe to be vastly superior to them as well. He is stated to be the supreme ruler of Makai, placing him right under Ambrosia the Dark God of all of Makai), '''Multiversal '(Comparable to Ambrosia or is right under the Dark God, also with Dimensional Slicing he has the capabilities of leaving tears in the multiverse) 'Speed: Infinite '(Asura is above time itself and seemingly not bound to its laws, he also exists far outside the normal planes of reality. Superior to Yuga and the 7 universal kings) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(His strikes are far above those like Yuga and more. He is greatly feared by most if not all characters in his verse and even characters outside of it as he is treated like an immense threat), '''Multiversal '(Asura has attacks that can possibly harm the multiverse.) 'Durability: Multi-Universal Level '(Asura is extremely durable easily tanking attacks from beings like Yuga and being above it and the other universal beings in his series), '''Multiversal Stamina: Irrelevant. '(Asura has stamina that can't be measured as he is able to battle without wearing down, no stop travel to search for his foes without rest and more. Even after intense battles he isn't worn out or tired as shown here and here . Even after being sealed for an unknown amount of years and while being tortured he wasn't even tired and never once wore out. In fact as soon as he was freed he immediately began his hunt, he didn't take time to rest as seen here .) 'Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range '(With various weapons), '''Hundreds Of Meters '(With arrows and other projectiles, possibly further), 'Tens Of Kilometers '(With Absolute Darkness, possibly further) '''Intelligence: Very High. '''Asura is extremely intelligent to unknown degrees. Able to adapt and plan ahead and keeps his cool. Even during battle he is constantly exercising new ways to beat his foes. '''Weakness: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Weapons: '''Various weapons * '''Weapon Transformation: Through the seal on his hand, Asura can use one of the following seven weapons at will. ** Summon Lucifier Sword: His default weapon that is summoned at start of battle, as well as when the effect of his other weapons fades. While equipped with this weapon Asura can translocate, and upon stopping release a slash of dark energy. ** Summon Asmodeus Bow: Asura can bring a bow into battle and fire up one to two arrows at once to his opponents. While his rage gauge is full he can fire up to three arrows. In Neo-Geo Battle Coliseum, all versions of these attacks are available by default. ** Summon Belphegor Lance: Asura can summon lance with the ability to appear and pierce anywhere along the ground. With a full rage gauge this effect is multiplied. The ability to directly stab with lance was initially only part of his super, but in Neo-Geo Battle Coliseum multiple lances are used in its place, and the direct stab becomes one of his normal attacks. ** Summon Leviathan Scythe: Asura can call upon a giant curved scythe to cleave his opponents, and leave dimensional tears in traces of its swings. ** Summon Beelzebub Axe: Asura can call upon a giant stylized axe which releases a tremendous impact and shockwave when smashed down. It nearly kills opponent if hits, and was also shown to cause landslides. ** Summon Mammon Shield: Asura can defend himself with a shield. If his opponents attacks it, the shield's surface will pierce them with long spikes. ** Summon Satanas Staff: Asura summons giant staff with eye on it, which triggers the appearance of two portals to chain and trap his opponent. He will then attack his opponent with his other weapons, the order differs from game to game. * Energy Slash: Asura can fuel his weapons with dark ki energy. * Darkness - Asura can use the powers of darkness inherited from his creator. ** Energy Beam - Asura can shoot a purple beam of energy to his foes. ** Complete Darkness - Asura create a dark void, making the battlefield pitch black. ** Shadow Attack - Asura can extend his shadow and use it to attack his foes. * Electricity - Asura can conduct electric pulses. He can also summon a lightening bolt to appear at will. * Flight - Asura can fly above his opponents. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Demon Category:Gods Category:Anime Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapons Master Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Lightning Users Category:Japanese Gods Category:Asura Category:Weather Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Universe Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Shadow Manipulators Category:Life-Force Users Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:King of Fighters Category:Tier 2 Category:SNK